Need You Now
by amykinz13
Summary: Rachel has found the perfect song to sing to Finn. But how will he react to Puck being her duet partner?


**A/N: This takes place post 2x10**

Rachel is sitting in glee club listening to Mr. Schue talk about country music. He's thinking of adding a country song to their Regional playlist. She absent-mindedly starts playing with her hair. From the corner of her eye, she notices some movement. Finn, who is sitting across the room, has turned his head, and is totally checking her out. This makes her day, and she smiles brightly. It takes a minute or two before Finn realizes he's been staring at her, and he quickly looks away embarrassed. _I can't believe I just did that! How am I supposed to get over her if I'm always checking her out? Why does Rachel have to look so cute and adorable?_ Finn knows she working extra hard to look cute, too. She has her hair curly, she's wearing cute dresses, and she's wearing colored tights. For some reason, those drive him crazier than her sequined knee socks. It's getting harder and harder to stay away from her. He wants to just kiss her already.

Suddenly, Artie punches him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Finn asks. "Mr. Schue is asking you a question," Artie says. "Oh. Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts," Finn replies. Brittany then blurts out, "That happens to me all the time. It usually takes me an hour to find the exit." "Anyways, Finn, I was asking you what your favorite country song is," says Mr. Schue. "I don't know. I don't listen to country music," replies Finn. Mr. Schue decides that will be their assignment this week, to listen to country music, pick their favorite song, and sing it. As soon as glee club is over, Finn runs out the room. He wouldn't have been able stay away from Rachel another minute. He would have gone up to her and talked, and he can't handle that right now. He still needs time.

Later that night, Rachel is on YouTube watching country music videos when Lady Antebellum's Need You Now comes on. She starts crying while she watches and listens to the video because it describes her feeling for Finn perfectly. She has to sing this song. She starts thinking whom she could sing it with. Finn automatically pops in her head, but she knows she can't ask him. This realization makes her heart ache because she used to be able to rely on Finn for help. _Who else could I sing it with? Not Sam, he's too infatuated with Quinn. Mike was out the question, too. Maybe I'll try Artie, he helped with the Run Joey Run video. _The next day, she finds Artie and asks him. He tells her he can't because he already promised to sing with Brittany. That only left Puck…

She's scared to ask Puck, not because she's worried he'll say no, but at the reaction their duet will have on Finn. She has no other choice though, and if Finn really listens to the lyrics he'll know she's singing to him. She asks Puck, but he's not so sure about it. "We're already on bad terms with Finn. Singing together won't help matters," Puck says. She asks him to at least watch the music video first before deciding. So, he watches and agrees this song is perfect for her to sing to Finn. She tells him the song is perfect for him to sing to Quinn, too. "If your feelings for Quinn are anything like my feelings for Finn, you can't be over her yet," Rachel says. Puck reluctantly agrees and says, "But she's with Sam now. She's moved on." "You can't give up that easily though. Does she even know you still care about her?" Rachel asks. "Probably not," says Puck. "Singing to her could be the first step to your reconciliation. You'll never know if you don't try," Rachel says. "That true. Okay that's do this song," Puck replies.

Next glee club, Puck and Rachel are sitting next to each other going over their song notes when Finn walks in. He gives them a death glare and sits on the opposite side of the room. _Oh crap! This plan better work or I'm screwed_, Rachel thinks. Artie and Brittany go to the front of the class and sing their song. Rachel looks over at Finn a couple of times during their performance, but he is resolutely looking straight at the blackboard. _Please let this plan work. Please!_ Rachel begs. Next up to sing is Santana. She sings Shania Twain's Any Man of Mine. While Rachel listens to her, she can't help but laugh at how perfect this song is for Santana. Singing about getting anything she wants from a guy, being a brat, but the guy still needs to worship her. It just made her smile wryly.

Again after class, Finn runs out the door. If he didn't leave immediately, he would have yelled at Rachel and punched the crap out of Puck. While Finn drives home, he's thinking how evil Rachel is playing with his emotions. _First, she dresses up all cute making him want her. Next, she's sitting with Puck flirting with him. Showing the whole world how easy it is for her to move on_. Finn yells out loud in frustration. If he didn't find a way to get over Rachel soon, he was going to die.

It's the day of Rachel and Puck's duet. Rachel wants to make sure she looks extra cute so she decides to wear her hair curly again. She wears a purple, pink, and green plaid dress, and pink tights. Rachel is so nervous about the performance, not because she worried she'll sing out of tune, but what Finn's reaction will be. Rachel and Puck walk to the front of the class and begin their song. Rachel starts singing first, _"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_. _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore." _Finn, in spite of himself, looks up at Rachel. They instantly lock eyes. Neither one looks away. Rachel sings with all her heart and soul. Finn listens intently, and his heart can't help but melt. Puck starts singing the next verse, "_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before." _He and Quinn also lock eyes. Puck looks at her with the most sincere look he's ever had in his life. While Rachel and Puck sing their hearts out, both Finn and Quinn are trying not to cry. When they finish the song, the glee club politely claps. Quinn gives Puck a watery smile. Finn jumps up, gives Rachel a bone-crushing hug, and whispers, "Thank you." He pulls away, but doesn't let go of her waist. Rachel smiles and says, "I've missed you so much, Finn." "Can we just start over? Have a clean slate? Be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Finn asks. "Yes!" Rachel practically screams. Finn gives her his crooked smile and leans down for a kiss. Rachel was so happy her plan worked!

The End.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
